


Movie Collection

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shows David his adult film collection. Humor ficlet with explicit sexual content. Written for a prompt at comment-fic on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Collection

'Storm looks to be pretty bad. Might as well stay here tonight. We can use of some that thousand-dollar vodka I was telling you about.'  
David looked hesitant, not impressed.

'Also, and this is just between us, but I have the best pornographic collection in the kingdom.'

'You're kidding,' David's reaction was more surprise than either repulsion or desire. Jack hated not being able to read this guy.

'Some of it's about me of course.'

'What?'

'They make pornos starring some guy who looks like me, and he drinks champagne, throws money around, and has sex with at least a dozen women. In the early films, his name was 'Prince Jack.' For real. But I guess my father got to them, because now the guy's screen name is 'Count Jack' or sometimes 'His Royal Sex Machine.'

'That must be very weird for you.'

'Those aren't the weird ones. You should see some of the things the amateur production companies make. All sorts of stuff.'

'Doesn't it bother you?'

'I find it amusing actually. Good, campy fun. Besides, who else has an extensive collection of porn inspired by them? Well, you might, soon enough. Rising star and all.'

'I don't think - '

'It's not so bad. I'll show you.'

Jack put in a disc in the machine connected to the large screen television. Soon David and Jack were sitting on the couch watching a muscular blond man, shirtless but wearing military-issue pants and boots, carry 'His Royal Sex Machine' away from a horrible homemade special effect of a tank exploding. The the blond man put the dark-haired man down and unzipped his pants.

'The best part is that they choose very flattering doppelgangers.' Jack explained, noting David's reaction to the film, equal parts fascination, terror, and arousal.

Soon the blond man onscreen had bound the prince's double's hands in heavy chains, holding him in position, bent over the side of a luxurious chair. The blond man picked up a cane from the floor and started laying bright red stripes on the ass and thighs of not-Jack, who bucked and moaned in resistance. Jack observed that David, while heavily embarrassed, didn't look away. Looking below, Jack saw that David was quickly getting harder.

After the blond onscreen lubed up and pushed roughly into onscreen-Jack, real Jack pulled out his prick and begin lightly stroking himself. David noticed and followed suit.

This is going better than I thought, Jack told himself.

As David neared orgasm, Jack stopped his own self-management and leaned over to kiss David. David looked back in surprise.

 _Ah, yes,_ thought Jack, _jacking off with a guy is totally straight but kissing? Never._

But David surprised him. Just like he had done since they first met, just like he had kept surprising him since.

David got over his surprise and kissed him back.

He then looked down at his engorged prick in a way that was clearly an invitation. Jack smiled as he leaned over to take David in his mouth. Anticipation coarsed through Jack, so close to finally knowing his taste.

But then a message on David's phone.

'Don't -'

'It could be the king,' said David.

It was.

Of course.

'I'm needed at the palace.' David zipped up his pants and tried to mentally force his erection to relax.

'You're needed here,' Jack said, not saying the second part of his thought: 'And _I_ should be the one being called to the palace.'

'I'm sorry.'

Jack fumbled for an excuse.

'But there's a storm coming.'

'The king doesn't care about what's coming,' David quipped as he gave Jack a peck on the cheek and walked, with difficulty, out the door.


End file.
